<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parva Lunam by Liyah_chan0209</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556001">Parva Lunam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_chan0209/pseuds/Liyah_chan0209'>Liyah_chan0209</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swaptale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angel Healing, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dark Humor, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, NOT a reverse harem, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Please be nice, Polyamory, Reader Has A Set Appearance, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a past, Reader has a personality, Reader hates humans, Reader is an OC, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tall Reader, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, actually a happyish story despite tags, angeltale or underangel idk how to say it, angst??? idk honestly, babys first fic, but open to help!, for humans at least but not for her species, for now, im just kinda going with the flow sorry for all the tags and probably the bad grammar, like reborntale but without the incest, no beta so bear with me, not mute or deaf, og paps is not naive, okay when i say slow burn i mean like romance isnt even mentioned until wayyyy later in the story, old old, reader cant speak, reader is old very old, reader is tall for humans but short for monsters, reader isn't from this timeline, reader isnt fully human, she just cant, slow burn to the max, we just have to get through a lot of healing first, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_chan0209/pseuds/Liyah_chan0209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of suffering she finds her way out only to end up in a house full of skeletons??? Breaking through time and the void itself Luna has finally managed to escape her tormentor and now she is starting her journey to heal from her wounds both physical and mental with the help of certain pun and puzzle loving skeletons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy everyone! if you've clicked on this thank you so much this is my first ever like fandom fic and ive had this idea and story in the works for like 4 years now but just and FYI im not an experienced writer so please bear with me and i don't have an upload schedule either so its kinda just as i please. BUT if your interested in being a beta or just wanna give me some feedback then here's the link to my tumblr </p>
<p>https://t0nyt0nych0pp3r.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she sees is darkness;a darkness so consuming that one could only describe it as completely devoid of light. She felt  herself falling but the direction was unknown but one fact was clear she was falling. Her soft lavender locks fly around her head as a figure with a cracked mask appears speaking in a strange language that hurts one's ears. The figure overshadows the only source of light from the place she left, a place that she hopes to never see again. As  her hand tightens around her only possession, the masked man lunges at her and she feels something seep into her head.</p>
<p>   The mass makes its way through her thoughts, her memories, her pain,and her lifetimes meanwhile the void swallows the screams,silencing them as old wounds reopen like they happened that very day. Its presence fades along with her consciousness as tears fall down her face and another source of light cuts through the abyss. And as it did the masked being vanished, leaving the broken girl to fall into the light, leaving behind the dark only for her to be yet again attacked but not by beings but nature. From the last scraps of her fading vision,she sees the fluffy white ground around her turn warm and red as her mind fades to black she cannot see the tall skeleton like creature running towards her shouting</p>
<p>“HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?!” </p>
<p>and the red-orange cape that follows after him. He walks over picking up her limp broken body and the one bag she carries. As he looks over her soul he gasps sharply turning to run back from which he came. The icy wind billows around them both as crimson blood drops into the snow leaving a trial of ruby blooms after them and they fade into the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the guide for the the Aus which shall be appearing soon! <br/> Original- pap: all caps, sans:comic</p>
<p>  Swap- Stretch: italics, Blue: all caps comic italics</p>
<p>Fell- edge: bold all caps, red: bold comic</p>
<p>   Swapfell- wine : bold all caps comic italics, Mutt: bold italics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus’s mind raced as he carried the girls limp body through the storm that came out of nowhere,just like this human. He had been out checking the perimeter when abruptly dark clouds filled the sky and he saw a red speck in the distance,as he approached it, he realized they were human. Now after walking inside their house from the bone-chilling cold, Papyrus was able to really get a look at the injured figure. The more he looked over her the more tense he grew, he looked around making sure that none of his counterparts were home and took her up into the abandoned attic.</p>
<p>  Although it was never used the space was decent, when he walked in he could see tall glass doors that lead out to a small balcony facing the backyard to the left the wall was lined with three large closets along with a small linen closet at the end. The floor is a rich oak hardwood while to the right the floor drops a little and there are two nooks on each end of the wall. Carrying her over to the linen closet it dawned on him that he had yet to check her soul, and with the condition that her body was in he cursed himself for not doing so. </p>
<p>“OH MY....” </p>
<p>  The already silent house had a sudden chill to the monster as he looked at what could be considered the worst looking soul in his eyes. From what he could tell it used to be a green soul but now it was a broken thing changed by time and circumstance, many parts of it were a dull cracked gray and the parts that were green were so faded in color it was hard to recognize. Some parts of it had deep red blotches as though someone had tried to paint the soul anew, he could feel almost no life from her but he still had to try and save her soul. Pulling out the soul fully he enveloped his hands in deep green healing magic and took a deep breath as he wraps his hands around it fully, pouring the magic into the fragile soul. A moment passes before a shrill scream rings through the house coming not only from the girl but papyrus as well. Soul healing is an intimate process allowing a person to see and feel someone's life, usually this only happens with a person you are in a relationship with for a long time but this was deemed a life or death situation by papyrus and so he persevered as the small soul in his hands started to pulse slowly. </p>
<p>“THANK G-GOODNESS…”</p>
<p>  After a while he pushed the slightly less withered soul back into her body,sitting on the ground taking deep breaths next to the human as he really begins to look at her somewhat healed body. His breath caught looking at the deep scars that criss-crossed all over her body but the most prominent ones were on her wrists,ankles,neck,spine, and what looks like a deep gash on the left side of her face. </p>
<p>“THIS IS QUITE THE PREDICAMENT I’VE PUT MYSELF IN HAVENT I?”</p>
<p>  Papyrus doesn't regret what he did not for one second but as he sits there trying to calm himself two thoughts dawn on him, first this girl's soul will never be fully healed the most he can hope for,is it going back to its original trait which seems to be kindness. And secondly, how will the rest of the house react when they come back to find a random human in their midst. He didn't want to dwell on that for too long so instead he turned his attention back to the girl.</p>
<p>  She lay there unconscious in her blood soaked rags that barely covered her form. Now that her life was out of immediate danger, papyrus decided that a change of clothes and a bath wouldn't hurt for the both of them. Standing up he dusts himself off making a mental note to come back and clean, grabbing her body gently he walked down the stairs going to the bathroom adjacent to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Walking in he sets her down into the tub and starts to strip her as respectfully as possible. Once he finished filling the tub with warm water he grabbed a towel beginning to wash down the girl and after a while the bathwater became a dark pink from the caked up blood on her. After rinsing out her hair and taking her out he wrapped  her in one of the large fluffy towels as he laid her out on the sink counter. Taking off his clothes and getting in the shower her let the water run over him as he gathered his thoughts in silence. The girl still laying down ever so slightly shifted so that she was on the edge of the counter. </p>
<p> “THERE MUCH BETTER.”</p>
<p>   Now that they were both clean papyrus carried the human to his room setting them on his bed as he walked over to the closet. Grabbing a few sets of clothes that he didn't use and from behind he hears a thud, a light shuffling, and the slightest whimper. He turns around not seeing the girl on the bed but instead over in the corner shaking fiercely as her eye scanned the room wide with fear. Realizing how shook up she was Papyrus slowly started walking over to her and at his first movement her eye locked on to him as he made his way over, once he got past the bed her shaking got worse so he stopped. Sitting on the bed trying to make himself look as harmless as possible he started to speak very gently.</p>
<p>“HELLO THERE I’M PAPYRUS,WHO ARE YOU HUMAN?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay just to clear any confusion at all. what paps did wasn't soulbonding in any way nor was it an intimate thing its just that monsters hold souls sacred is all so him healing strangers soul like that is the equivalent to walking up to a random person and going hey tell me all your trauma and the do but you don't really have the other person's permission also basically what he did just let him see her entire life threw her eyes feel what she felt etc. so he knows everything about her from birth up until now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broken Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shes Awake and why is the house empty?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally its time for Luna's POV! and my bad attempt and trying to figure out puns that have not been run into the ground by the fandom also featuring our first real conversation...woohoo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind races as I look around the room quickly trying to figure out where I am and from the corner of my eye I notice movement that I automatically lock onto. What I see doesn't surprise me in the least, a skeleton I've seen one before but what concerns me more is the fact that it's here at all. Amidst the fog in my head one thought becomes clear- did it work? All the years put into this was it all for naught? </p>
<p>“HELLO THERE I'M PAPYRUS,WHO ARE YOU HUMAN?”</p>
<p> It had moved closer while I was lost in my thoughts even though my eye never left it. Even if I was going to answer it I couldn't , lost the ability to do that a long time ago. So instead I sat there looking at  it in silence. After a while an orange sheen built up on its head as it looked increasingly anxious.I tried to stand up but my legs failed me as I realized that my whole body ached.</p>
<p>-I need to get out of here and figure out where i am before this thing calls its master-</p>
<p>The skeleton started moving again holding out some clothes in front of me and setting them down. </p>
<p>“I CAN SEE THAT YOU CAN'T SPEAK RIGHT NOW SO I'LL LEAVE YOU TO CHANGE...I DO WANT TO ASSURE YOU THAT I WONT HURT YOU EVER ...AND THAT YOU ARE FREE...IT WORKED.”</p>
<p>I was numb from shock at the skeleton's words. </p>
<p>-How did it know about my plan? It couldn't have read my mind is airtight. Is it trying to get me to trust them? Why would it do that...that doesn't matter right now i just need to keep an eye out and figure out where i am.-</p>
<p> The skeleton had set the clothes within my reach so that I didn't have to move as much. The clothes it gave me were at least 3 sizes too big for me lengthwise along with something that looks like a tight fitting cotton undergarment. In the next hour or so I managed to slide into the under garment which I had to fold so that my hands and feet could come out. As i continued to get dressed at an excruciatingly slow pace i noticed my scars had looked freshly healed which confused me even more. Once I was done the undergarment covered all the marks on my body and the pants barely clung to my frame. I sat there calming and collecting my thoughts, before slowly drifting off into a sleep my body wouldn't let me escape.</p>
<p>                                                                                                     - - - - - - - - - </p>
<p> Papyrus peeked his head back into the room seeing the human had fallen asleep and he slowly walked in picking up her exhausted body, carrying it up to the attic and placing the fragile girl into the bed and tucking her in. he looked out the window seeing the snow storm still raging on showing no signs of stopping as the snow continued to pile up. </p>
<p>“HMM...IT SEEMS LIKE THE OTHERS WON'T BE BACK FOR A WHILE. AT LEAST THAT GIVES US TIME TO GET YOU IN BETTER SHAPE.”</p>
<p> The girl lay completely still in the bed in an almost death-like way but you could still hear the subtle breathing coming from her. He sat there for a while thinking and replaying the new lifetime he had in his head, a lifetime he could never imagine surviving. He eventually got up making sure she was properly covered before he walked out,closing the door. He knew that she would need to sleep for a long time maybe days before she would awake. The next thing on his list was getting in contact with his brother and their counterparts.</p>
<p> He walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter pulling out his phone and dialing the number. It rang for a moment before the low rumble of his brother's voice answered. </p>
<p>“heya bro you seen this skele-ton of snow we’re getting out there?” </p>
<p>“VERY ORIGINAL,YES SANS I SAW THE SNOW IN FACT THAT IS THE REASON THAT I CALLED I WAS WONDERING IF YOU ALL WOULD BE BACK ANYTIME SOON WITH THE...PREDICAMENT OUTSIDE?” </p>
<p> He hears some mumbling from the others before getting a response. </p>
<p>“heh well...seems like we’re a bit snow-din if you catch my drift, we had stopped by the underground to stock up on supplies from the core when the storm rolled in and now we gotta wait till they dig us out from the outside which is gonna take a while to say the least” </p>
<p>“OH! WELL AT LEAST YOU ALL ARE SAFE, I’M ASSUMING THAT YOUR STAYING IN THE OLD HOUSE?”</p>
<p>“yeah all cozy and cuddly just like i remember, i would just pop over there but i don't wanna risk it neither does anyone else tibia honest ;)” </p>
<p>“SANS I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID THAT ANYWAY YES I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GUARD OUR HOME LIKE NO OTHER SO DON'T WORRY BROTHER!” </p>
<p> They said their goodbyes and Papyrus hung up letting out a sigh of deep relief, today had been one of his most stressful since he came from the underground but he knew deep down that he had done a good thing by staying home. Now he just had to wait until the girl woke up and see if she would be able to eat something. Sleep was always the first step in healing a soul especially one as damaged as hers. Even with his healing magic he could only do so much a day before he would damage himself in the process. He looked outside again only to see the sun had set,after making himself some dinner and cleaning up the bathroom for a bit he went to sleep for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i dont have a reference drawing of Luna but i know exactly what she looks like its honestly so hard to translate that same thing goes with the house (also side note it would be hella weird if you woke up and a person you never met called you by your name so keep in mind that paps knows that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Souls Spaghetti and Sleep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m just on a role huh? Well here’s another cuz I’m bored</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next days passed in a somewhat similar matter with Papyrus spending most of the day tending to the girl,healing her as much as he could and making sure her soul was progressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The first night he was awoken by her screaming soul from what he assumed to be night terrors, the only thing that seemed to stop them was him being nearby and after the third time of him going back to his room only to be woke up again he just started sleeping in the attic on the futon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As the days went on her skin started to look richer in color, her scars healed over leaving the same deep marks, and her soul started to look less dull gray and the red and purple marks never faded along with the cracks but it was healing nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> With the snowstorm having lasted for 2 days the rest of the house was still underground but called in daily to check in with papyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“HELLO BROTHER I AM ASSUMING THAT YOU ARE ON YOU WAY HOME I SAW ON THE NEWS THAT THEY HAVE FINALLY DUG YOU ALL OUT.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>yeah it was real </span>
  <b>bonely</b>
  <span> without you paps but we’re stopping by the store before we come home so see you in a few” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>EVEN IN YOUR ABSENCE YOU PUNS STILL PLAGUE ME SANS!!!! BUT YES I LOOK FORWARD TO YOU ALLS RETURN AND SO I SHALL CRAFT MY SPECIAL CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI FOR THE HOUSE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>i'm glad ta hear that </span>
  <b>tibia </b>
  <span>honest i miss your cooking and i got sum stuff i've been wanting to do around the house...heh well more like ask you and Blue to do too much of a lazybones to do it myself ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'M NOT EVEN GRACING THAT WITH A REACTION, BUT WHAT DID YOU HAVE PLANNED FOR THE HOUSE?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well that attics been collecting dust and being down here made me realize how much i miss my little librarby that we had figured we could fix it u-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NO!...THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY AS I HAVE GREATLY DECIDED TO CLEAN IT OUT AND TURN IT INTO A SURPRISE FOR THE REST OF THE HOUSE SO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM GOING UP UNTIL I'M DONE AND TELL THE OTHERS AS WELL.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight pause that could only be described as shocked silence and after a moment it was broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>um well… okay then bro that's pretty cool of you did you need any help with this uh side project?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NOT AT ALL THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I AM DOING SOLELY MYSELF BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER NOW I MUST HANG UP I HAVE SPAGHETTI TO TEND TO! GOODBYE AND HAVE SAFE TRAVELS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the device letting out a deep sigh,as he turned to Luna sitting on the counter looking at him with a brow raised before she slowly signed with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-O K?- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES EVERYTHING IS FINE I JUST...YOU AND ME BOTH KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T READY TO MEET THEM YET AND AS MUCH AS IT BOTHERS ME TO LIE TO MY BROTHERS EVEN THE ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF ME AND SANS I KNOW THAT IT IS VERY NECESSARY. BUT I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOUR ASL IS GETTING BETTER!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes light up slightly as her face stays neutral,hopping off the counter she takes her hair out of its ponytail and parting it so that her hair covers the left side of her face. While she ties an apron around her waist Papyrus silently grabs the pots and pans for their meal with her grabbing the ingredients from the surrounding cabinets and fridge so that she can start prepping the food that doesn't require a knife after a while of just the sounds of cooking Papyrus takes the wooden spoon from her hands stirring the sauce in her place before speaking in a softer tone than what he normally speaks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luna,When The Others Arrive I’m Sure That You Know What You Need To Do. There Are A Few That Live Here That Are Very Adept To Say The Least In Seeing And Recognizing Soul Waves And It's Going To Be Hard Enough To Explain The Smell Of A Human In The House.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded solemnly as she looked away, her eye going distant, Soul Silencing was something she was very familiar with but not for this use but if it was for her well-being and her saviors then she could suffer for however long she needed till he deemed her ready to meet the brothers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was a simple one as she went over it in her mind again. She was to hide in the attic until she could be around others that weren't Papyrus and was more proficient with ASL as she only knew a few letters of the alphabet in her few days of being here. And absolutely 0 human contact under any circumstances they both had learned their lesson the day the mail lady had come and almost lost her life while trying to deliver a simple package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the skeleton finished cooking i-his meal she grabbed her two possessions leaving the kitchen and quickly climbed the staircase leading up stairs and again on the stairs to the attic. Setting her bag and staff on the one end of the bigger closet she went to the bed pulling off all the sheets pillows and comforter before arranging them in the bottom of the closet in a nest like manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-this will be safer to sleep in than the bed less exposed and if what i heard from the skeletons phone calls are true then they may come up here at any time especially if they are suspicious of him already...this solves the problem of me falling out of the bed as well and with me silencing my soul everything else should be fine- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet knock and the attic door released Luna from her thoughts as she turned to see Papyrus walking in with a large plate of increasingly good smelling spaghetti that almost made her drool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WAS CALLING YOU FOR A MINUTE SO I FIGURED YOU HAS ZONED OUT UP HERE I SEE THAT YOU HAVE SET UP THE CLOSET, ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM? IT WOULD BE SAFER WOULD IT NOT?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him as he shook his head knowingly as to what she was trying to communicate to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I UNDERSTAND ‘TO MANY VARIABLES’ WELL THEN I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH YOUR SPAGHETTI AS MY BROTHERS WILL BE HOME ANY MOMENT NOW! PLEASE SLEEP WELL AND I'LL COME TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN TOMORROW, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON THAT WILL BE SO I GAVE YOU EXTRA. GOODNIGHT LUNA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton handed her the plate before walking off with his telltale grin on his face and a flip of his mini-cape. She watched him go before going to sit in the closet and closing the doors from inside leaving her in complete darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Deciding to take his words to heart she took a deep breath before reaching into herself deep into the culmination of her being, her SOUL she could tell it was stronger but that was not her focus as of right now. Pushing down the energy that it radiated until it was numb and quiet putting her soul into a standby mode of sorts. Her feelings were limited and muted and it left a cold hollow feeling inside her but she knew it had to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Having finished hiding her presence she started to eat the filling meal which tasted heavenly if her soul were not muted she would have shed a tear at the care and kindness that went into the food but instead she silently ate afterwards tucking the plate in the sheets towards her feet as she lay down pulling the comforter over her and drifting into a dreamless sleep the first of many to come.      </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have a question then don’t hesitate to ask or (POLITE) criticism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full House Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>INTRODUCING THE BOIS with some light shopping</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is basically just a chapter from all the sanses or sans personalities povs also this is Pt.1! im posting the next part as soon as i can ive never written any of them before so it may seem a little cliche but this was just to show how im going to be portraying them also just a reminder of the fonts and text for whos talking</p><p>Original- pap: all caps, sans:comic</p><p>Swap- Stretch: italics, Blue: all caps comic italics</p><p>Fell- edge: bold all caps, red: bold comic</p><p>swapfell- wine : bold all caps comic italics, Mutt: bold italics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Sans likes to think of himself as calm and collected kind of guy emphasis on the </span>
  <b>
    <em>think</em>
  </b>
  <span> part of it when in reality he is just as anxious as his edgier counterpart if not more so considering it was</span>
  <b>
    <em> his</em>
  </b>
  <span> brother that was the center of his worries. And having been trapped once again underground was bringing up some unpleasant memories for all of the alternates; luckily for him Blue had volunteered to drive the van that held them and the materials that put them in this situation in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This allowed for sans to truly look back and evaluate the odd behavior that everyone had noticed from their quick calls but he didn't let that overshadow his joy at going home and seeing his sibling in an odd way he missed Papyrus’s nagging of his rooms cleanliness and his thinly disgusted joy at his puns and seeing the alternate pairs of him and paps going as such made him miss the younger skeleton more. His thoughts were cut off as the shouting in the van got louder causing him to tune back into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW SUCH BASIC INSTRUCTIONS THAT HAVE BEEN PROVIDED TO YOU?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <em>
    <span>watch it edge maybe he would have heard the gps if you weren't trying to scream your head off</span>
  </em>
  <b>”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <em>
    <span>YES WHAT STRETCH IS SAYING IS TRUE EDGE PLEASE BE QUIET SO THAT I MAY GET US HOME FASTER WE ARE ALL RESTLESS</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sans raised a bonebrow and looked over at Red who had crimson sweat collecting on his skull as he looked between Edge and Stretch who were currently engaging in a glare-off. He thought about intervening but decided against it letting the others blow off their steam from the past stressful couple days and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes to ignore the silent plea from Red beside him and after a moment he snoozed off into a light nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Red cursed whatever fucked up gods put him in this position grumbling under his breath while his vanilla counterpart slept. ‘</span>
  <b>lucky bastard’ </b>
  <span>he thought seeing Stretch flip off Edge only making him more livid along with Red who knew he was going to have to hear another 3 hour rant about how his ‘greatly terrible’ brother shouldn't have to deal with all these lesser versions of them. The only thing stopping him from just porting home this instant was the fact that he knew he needed to stock up on mustard from the monster grocery store and knew that no one else would get it for him. The slight yelling match between Blue and Edge had settled down as they pulled into the parking lot of the store to which Red let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>fucking finally, let's hurry to get the hell home already” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The others grumbled words of agreement as they climbed out the van, the last being a slightly groggy Mutt having slept the entire ride there the moment he sat down. Red closed the door behind him and walked past him shaking his head to himself thanking (those still very much cursed) gods that his brother was at least better than the little tyrant that Mutt has to deal with. Speaking of the little devil he watched as Mutt walked up next to Wine only to be slapped in the back of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“KNOW YOUR PLACE MUTT NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO WALK NEXT TO ME, ACTING AS IF I HAVEN'T TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THAT DISGRACEFUL WORM” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>yes, m’lord” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Red couldn’t watch as Mutt obediently did what he was told but everyone knew that speaking up about it wouldn't change anything everyone had tried to get through to the both of them even Edge who had toned down his harsh words towards Red since they had been pulled here. They both knew it wasn't necessary anymore but their swapped versions didn't seem to get the memo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mutt silently walked behind his brother completely aware of the pitiful stares he was receiving but chose to ignore them he always did. He honestly just wanted to go home and crash into the comfort of his room and maybe smoke a dog treat to relax after the last couple of days. As his group walked into the grocery store he was slightly surprised to see a few human employees at registers but shrugged it off as humans desperate for money. It wasn't that humans didn't like monsters here more like Mutt doesn't trust a SOUL outside of his brother. The pairs all split up with their own sibling except for the original who headed off on his own and Mutt followed his younger brother letting his eyelights scan the store while Wine grabbed what they wanted or needed. He made eye contact with a few of the patrons and employees but they all paled at the sight of his scarred face,collar and maybe the fact that he was a 9ft skeletal walking nightmare. But this only brought a smirk to his face especially when it came to the who looked like they would piss themselves at the sight of him, he knew he had not lost his edge here surrounded by these softer versions of him not that he didn't mind the break from the constant turmoil of his home universe but with the chance he may have to go back why go soft. That was something that the other Fell brothers seem to have not thought about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Wine abruptly stops in front of him almost causing him to run into the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>m’lord? why’d you stop?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“DON’T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE PATRONS HERE YOU WILL CEASE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE YOU GET US BANNED AND I JUST SO HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS ESTABLISHMENT, THEIR TORTILLAS MEET MY STANDARDS FOR MY MALEFICENT BURRITOS”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mutt nodded and turned away from the frightened human chuckling at his brother's high praise of the store even if it sounded otherwise he knew better. Reaching the condiment aisle he saw that most of his other counterparts had been there already as he reached for the honey BBQ and slid the entire shelf into the basket similar to the ketchup and mustard that were completely empty as well. They both continued down the aisle, his brother shaking his head in disgust, looking up he saw Blue and Stretch walking down the aisle making brief eye contact with the taller skeleton before walking past him and continuing his slouched shuffle behind his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                    ----------------------------------  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch broke the look he got from Mutt instead looking for his favorite brand of honey and emptying the shelf leaving not a bottle behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PA-STRETCH PLEASE IS ALL THAT REALLY NECESSARY? AT LEAST GET THE ORGANIC BRAND AND NOT THE ONE FULL OF ADDITIVES!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sorry bro but its a habit i can't quit at least i'm not smoking cigs anymore”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Blue sighs dragging his hand against his face making a slight clacking sound causing Stretch to chuckle at his brother's displeasure. Blue rolls his cyan eyelights and turns pushing the cart the rest of the way down the aisle as Stretch walks with him towards the cashier, helping him unload the ungodly amount of honey and other things Stretch starts to think of the underground that they had just driven from. The experience had been interesting to say the least especially seeing how much it differed from his along with the surprise sleepover they had overall it didn't go that bad they had been a little cramped in this timelines house but they made it work and thank the stars that Mt. Ebott wasn't completely empty of monsters so food wasn't really an issue. It just made him glad that he insisted that the more ‘twisted’ versions of them had stay behind even thought he wished he could have stayed home to monitor them but CreamPuff as Stretch called him mentally was all too happy to volunteer to stay behind and no one really argued with him about it,on the other </span>
  <b>hand </b>
  <span>(heh) another pair of hands would have been nice but they made do and got what they needed and everyone was itching to get home all for their own reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Stretch personally wanted to have a smoke session with Mutt although he had stopped smoking cigarettes dog treats where in a different category and he just wanted to chill out. Blue payed for the food smiling down at the teen working the register who looked like they were having an epiphany at the smiling 7tf Blue and Stretch behind him slouching to a 8 1/2ft it had been quite a transition realizing when they first got here that apparently monsters were considered to be an above average height and size dwarfing over their past oppressors the irony isn't lost to anyone. He grabs the bags along with Blue and they both walk out into the parking lot seeing that everyone else has loaded their groceries into the van already next to the parts they extracted from the CORE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    All of them climbed into the van with Sans in the driver's seat as he climbed in last he shut the door behind him and leaned back into his seat looking out the window. Soon Stretch’s thoughts drifted to home and wondering how everyone was doing if Muffet would ever see him again hell he might even pay off his tab if he does go back, he knows the chances are slim the machine that brought them all here at once 2 years ago was completely busted since that day but after some digging Sans said he found something that might change that which lead them to the CORE in the first place. It was hard for him to be hopeful but he still let himself believe they had a chance for now it was one of the things that kept him going and his brother. He had gotten a lot better since they got here free from the terror of resets and Chara but in a twisted way he missed it at least he knew or had some chance of knowing what would happen never in a million years did he think that him and Blue would reach the surface like this it felt like cheating. But he pushed that from his mind as they pulled up into the bumpy dirt driveway of their house some of his tenseness already leaving his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                         ---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>home sweet home guys” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Parking the van and getting out Sans looked at the house feeling a slight sense of calm fill his SOUL to say that he was a ‘homebody’ was an understatement he chuckled at that thought before starting to head inside.</span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i hope yall enjoyed! i kinda tried to give a little peek into their heads and i do have heights for all of them idk if yall care tho but imma list them below so yeah! </p><p>Papyrus, Edge,- 8 1/2 ft<br/>Sans, Red- 7 1/2 ft<br/>Wine, Blue - 7 ft<br/>Mutt, Stretch, Axe- 9 ft<br/>Sweets(aka Crooks but i hate that) -11 ft</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Full house Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner/Detective Time including Paps 5🌟 Spaghetti</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG OMG okay so the comments on the last chapter were so sweet and it made me  so happy 🥰 so I sat down and wrote this out I hope y’all enjoy I really enjoy writing all the POVs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Papyrus heard the slightly muffled rumble of the van as it pulled up the driveway just as he finished setting the dining room table for the six of them. He took another look around the first floor of the house making sure everything seemed ordinary and in place hearing the vans doors shutting and the conversations of his brother and their alternates. He desperately tried to calm his racing nerves knowing that Sans would immediately notice if something was wrong and he even had a soundproof explanation as to why there was a female human scent in the house which helped greatly with calming his agitated state.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Both Sans and him made a promise when they came to the surface to never keep promises from each other mostly for Sans sake but it still made Papyrus feel as though he was betraying his brother and his trust. But even with all that he knew that this was for the best, Luna wasn't in any state to be around others considering they aren't the most gentle bunch it wouldn't be a warm reception from either of the Fell universes and his brother and the Swaps would have nothing but questions that she wasn't ready to answer.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Giving himself one final mental pep talk he walked back into the kitchen making sure the pot of finely cooked spaghetti was still warm for the house and at last he heard the front door open and steeled his nerves before heading into the foyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELCOME HOME EVERYONE! YOUR PRESENCE WAS GREATLY MISSED BUT WORRY NOT FOR I HAVE MADE MY 5 STAR SPAGHETTI IN CELEBRATION OF YOUR RETURN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey paps it's been a long day </span>
  <b>tibia</b>
  <span> honest”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS!!I SAID YOUR PRESENCE WAS MISSED NOT YOUR PUNS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i see you smiling bro don't try to hide it”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM AND I HATE IT! BUT THAT IS NOT THE MATTER AT HAND.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>EXACTLY CAN YOU BOTH CEASE YOUR POINTLESS BANTER THE FASTER DINNER IS DONE THE QUICKER I CAN GET TO MY ROOM!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“EDGE BE CIVIL PLEASE YOUR ROOM ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE SOON” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papyrus grinned as he turned walking with the rest of them to the dining room, even the constant bickering and yelling was missed in a way the silence that filled the house except for the day of the woman's arrival was slightly unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Everyone sat at the table except for Blue and Papyrus who headed to the kitchen grabbing the pot and garlic bread bringing it to the table and seating themselves. Before anyone could dig into the mouth-watering meal Wine cleared his throat grabbing the attention of everyone at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION BY MUTT THAT THERE IS A SCENT OF A FEMALE HUMAN PRESENT IN THE HOUSE, DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS PAPYRUS?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pause in Papyrus’s movements was so slight a human eye wouldn't have caught it but unlucky for him he was at a table of monsters who were extremely observant. And slowly the others realized that indeed there was a faint underlying scent of a human previously having been ignored in the comfort of being home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH YES WELL WHILE YOU ALL WHERE GONE A YOUNG WOMAN HAD CAME RIGHT AFTER THE STORM STARTED AND HER CAR HAD BROKE DOWN SO SHE ASKED TO STAY UNTIL SHE WAS ABLE TO GET A TOW TRUCK HOME AND SHE ENDED UP SLEEPING THE NIGHT DUE TO THE OBVIOUSLY UNPLEASANT WEATHER , I WAS VERY GLAD TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP HER BEFORE SHE RAN INTO THE UM...OTHERS IN THE WOODS” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>THAT WAS VERY IDIOTIC OF YOU TO DO CONSIDERING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IN YOUR SLEEP. DON'T MAKE IT A HABIT TO LET STRANGERS IN OUR HOUSE YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE LUCKY SHE WASN'T A THIEF OR KILLER!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Papyrus chuckled as he scooped his food onto his plate before looking Wine directly into his eyelights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I WENT TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT! BUT WORRY NOT IT ISN'T SOMETHING THAT I INTEND TO DO AGAIN WITHOUT CONSULTING YOU ALL.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Wine nodded in approval as he filled his plate as well the others soon doing the same and talking amongst each other about their time underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papyrus joined in from time to time but his mind was elsewhere thinking of how smoothly everything had went so far while he did still feel bad it was pleasing him that he was able to tell a half lie than a whole and technically he never said that she left so if they assumed that then he had nothing to with that. He smirked to himself as this had been quite the challenge for him but he as the puzzle master of the underground  wouldn't be beat by a simple problem such as this. Just as he finished that train of thought it seemed the universe didn't appreciate his bragging cursing him as the next sentence left his brothers mandible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so uh paps you mentioned that you had a project for the attic right wassup with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papyrus looked over to Sans who outwardly looked very relaxed with his head tilted into the palm of his hand and his fork twirling another forkful of spaghetti but Papyrus knew that he was listening and analysing every word that he was going to say and would file it away for later. He knew he had to tread carefully and make it seem like a project that he could do himself but not something so simple that the others would have a reason to go up there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-OH WELL I WAS THINKING SOMETHING LIKE MAKING IT A GUEST ROOM OR JUST CLEANING OUT THE CLUTTER ORGANIZING IT..NYEH HEH IT'S BECOME QUITE MESSY UP THERE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Again another half lie but that was truly the only thing he could think of on the spot and continuing under the guise of it being a surprise would only lead to more questions and suspicions. He nodded and looked to his brother confidently as Sans shrugged looking down at his plate continuing to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright bro just be sure to not work yourself to the </span>
  <b>bone</b>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus let out a deep breath which most of the table assumed was a sigh of distress but in reality was a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was glaringly obvious that he was hiding something but Edge seemed to be alone in that conclusion but maybe if he brought it to the attention of Wine the two would be able to figure it out. It was small things that had tipped him off when they first got home such as Papyrus not even attempting to hug anyone one when they came in and then not once since they've been home has he turned his back to anyone. Normally this would please Edge thinking that maybe the naive version of himself had taken some of his words to heart but now it just struck him as odd combined with his flimsy explanation of this ‘project’ that needed to be done in the attic. Unfortunately for him there was only one key to the attic and he wouldn't stoop to the level of digging through the others things so if he wanted to figure this out he would simply have to get the information from Papyrus directly or hope that he slips up revealing whatever he's hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  In all honesty Edge didn't really give a fuck as to what he was hiding it was really just that he was offended that Papyrus thought he could hide something from him to begin with. And it was truly funny to him that the purer version of him had something to hide from the others even his own brother, there was an inkling that it had to do with that human smell but for now he would let it go until it was an appropriate time to look into it.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He continued to eat his dinner withdrawing himself from the conversation that flowed on without him, after a while he felt his brothers stare on him and looking up he saw the question in his eyelights ‘</span>
  <b>you good paps?’ </b>
  <span>truly he wished Red would stop worrying about him but he nodded slightly nonetheless to ease his anxiety, also seeing Blue looking at him from the peripherals of his vision which caused Edge to turn glaring at him before going back to his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Blue rolled his eyelights at Edges glare being in too much of a good mood from the food and just being home so letting the edgy version of papy mess that up wasn't something he'd give him the chance to do. But at least everyone was in a semi-pleasant mood which rarely occurred with the entire house, someone always in a mood or auguring even Blue was guilty of a few shouting matches himself but it was just so hard to try and reason with any of the alternates about anything.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Wine liked to be stubborn just to get a rise out of anyone and Edge was truly stubborn not wanting to budge on anything ever and lastly Papyrus as much as Blue liked his counterpart he was a people pleaser to the max and would always try to stay neutral in everything or pacify everyone which very rarely worked unless Sans stepped in.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blue stood up having been the first one to finish his plate and walked to the kitchen shaking his judgemental thoughts away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It Isn’t Very Magnificent To Think Of Others Like That..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Even as he mentally scolded himself he still heard in the back of his mind a voice saying his thoughts were still true even if they weren't nice. It was a bad habit that he was truly trying to work on his outright bluntness had gotten him into many ‘sticky situations’ as Stretch would say but at least now it had gotten to a point where he didn't just blurt out the first thing that came to his skull but that didn't stop him from thinking it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Soon after he entered the kitchen Papyrus came in with his own empty plate along with a few others and started to wash them alongside Blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU REALLY SHOULD STOP CLEANING UP AFTER THEM THEY ARE LAZY ENOUGH AS IT IS, ITS ENABLING AT THIS POINT.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES I KNOW BLUE, BUT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD AND HAVE BEEN UNDER A BIT OF STRESS SO FOR TODAY I WILL LET THEM BE LAZY, BUT TOMORROW THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THEIR SHENANIGANS” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Blue flashes a genuine smile to Paps and helps him dry and put away the plates and silverware both of them working in a comfortable and familiar silence. If he was right about one thing it was that they had been working hard, well some of them Blue had never lifted or moved that much in is his life but he took it in stride considering it to be the ultimate workout even though it was just him, Edge and Mutt doing the heavy lifting while Wine did what he called ‘supervising’ aka sitting around yelling at Mutt all whilst Red,Sans,and Stretch went deeper into the core to find something else that they needed.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That on top of having to wait to be dug out and sleeping in a cramped house did not make for a good mix everyone wanted out and everyone wanted to go home. As they finished the dishes and left them to dry, Blue noticed something dangling against Papyrus' collarbone; it looked like a necklace of some sort with a medium sized metal chain like what you would see on a dog tag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PAPYRUS WHAT IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK? I DONT THINK IVE EVER SEEN IT BEFORE NOW.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn't think he knew but he gave Papyrus an out in case he didn't want to talk about it. He had noticed the normally talkative skeleton was very reserved during dinner but just chalked it up to enjoying everyone's company. But he knew for a fact that he had never seen him wear that necklace not once his memory was airtight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HM? MY NECK- OH YES! YOU MEAN THIS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Blue watched as he pulled out the chain that had a heavy old fashioned key hanging from it which only locked and unlocked one door in the house as the rest of the doors had been replaced due to everyone's size but since the attic was of so little use they decided to keep it along with the key that now hung around Papyrus’ neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OH WELL THAT'S AN INTERESTING PLACE TO KEEP IT NOT REALLY NECESSARY BUT NO HARM NO FOUL I GUESS.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL YES WHILE IT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT REQUIRED ID RATHER IT NOT GET LOST AS SMALL THINGS TEND TO DO IN THIS HOUSE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He could only nod his head in agreement thinking back to his many missing left socks that have still yet to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“THAT IS UNDERSTANDABLE AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR DINNER IT WAS TRULY GREAT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papy beamed at the praise for his cooking and swiftly flipped back the red-orange scarf that he wore as it bellowed in a wind that wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“INDEED IT WAS BLUE YOUR TASTE IS OF THE HIGHEST QUALITY!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONEST WORDS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They both strode out the kitchen together into the foyer that was connected to the family only for Blue to almost run into Wine as he was taking his shoes off at the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OH SORRY WINE I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKING YOU BLUE BUFFOON AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW STOP CROWDING THE FOYER AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOU IDIOCY” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Wine was proud at the slightly shocked face that Blue made before turning and walking away leaving Papyrus standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU AS WELL UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DUMB DOWN MY WORDS SO THAT YOU MAY UNDERSTAND THEM?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He begrudgingly looked up to him and saw that Papyrus had a strange look in his eyelights as they looked an intense white with them vibrating slightly.The weak attempt at intimidation making him scoff and just as he was about to really cut into the taller, Papyrus turned around taking in a couple deep breath before unfurling his hands that had balled into fist unknown to Wine until he had already calmed himself.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Wine walked around him snickering having finally been able to draw some emotion out of Papyrus other than joy or concern it was his personal mission he started two years ago and finally he made progress. Going up the stairs to retire for the night he saw Edge open his room door looking around till his ruby eyelights found him and beckoned him into his room. Wines curiosity got the better of him so he slipped into the room knowing that Edge didn't come to him often after his failed attempt at the ‘treat your brother like a person’ conversation so it must be important or something only he would understand.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He closed the door after him and sat on the ledge of his desk while Edge sat across from him on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“SO EDGE WHY HAVE YOU PULLED ME IN HERE? I HOPE YOU WOULDN'T WASTE MY TIME WITH TRIVIAL THINGS.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“OF COURSE BUT WHAT IS SAID HERE STAYS HERE UNDERSTOOD?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine nodded his agreement before Edge continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“SO OUR VANILLA ALTERNATE IS VERY BLATANTLY HIDING SOMETHING AND I HAVE NOTICED SOME OFF THINGS..AM I ALONE IN THIS OBSERVATION?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I DID NOTICE SOMETHING...HE EVEN HAD THE GALL TO TRY AND INTIMIDATE ME?! AS IF HE WOULD EVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME THAT WE-”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO LET YOU CONTINUE THAT HAS ONLY ADDED TO MY SUSPICION AND IF I'M BEING HONEST I TRULY DO NOT CARE THAT HE HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE BUT I KNOW THAT ME AND YOU WOULD BOTH GET IMMENSE SATISFACTION FROM TAKING HIM DOWN A PEG.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“AGREED I WILL HELP YOU WITH THIS.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Wine stood up straightening his pants and held out his hand to Edge who stood as well and firmly shook it. They both had skull splitting grins and devious, calculating looks in their sockets as he left Edges’ room heading to his own room stopping at the attic door and starring at it intensely before trying the handle. Just as he figured it was locked and he was 90 percent sure who held the key, while Edge cared he didn't mind getting a little dirty. He was more of an ‘the ends justify the means’ kind of monster and he knew exactly who could give him and Edge a helping hand.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He continued his trek down the hall and stopped at yet another door that lead to his brothers room, abruptly opening the door the lavender smoke that had filled the space hit him him the face making him snarl in frustration the only thing soothing him was that a high Mutt was easier to deal with than a drunk one. The thick plumes cleared revealing the two culprits one looking at him with wide sockets and the other completely relaxed at Wines interruption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“s-shit wine how bout you knock next time huh? I thought you were blue” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“SINCE THIS IS MY BROTHERS ROOM I DON'T NEED TO KNOCK NEXT TIME SMOKE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE AND THAT WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM FOOL! NOW MUTT COME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“yes m’lord” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He turned on his heel finally making his way to his room leaving the door cracked awaiting his brother's entrance. A few minutes pass before he finally walks in and closes the door after him and sits in Wines’ desk chair looking at him impatiently. Wine sighed instantly knowing that he planned on being difficult. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“LISTEN PAPYRUS I WAS APPROACHED BY EDGE AFTER DINNER AND I NEED YOU ASSISTANCE WITH SOMETHING ME AND HIM ARE WORKING WITH.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“this couldn't have waited till tomorrow i was busy if you didn't notice”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“NO IT COULDN'T ACTUALLY BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO START TOMORROW. WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO IS SIMPLE ENOUGH JUST BE OBSERVANT OF THE CREAMPUFFS ACTIONS, HIS COMINGS AND GOINGS AND REPORT IT BACK TO ME AT THE END OF THE DAY.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“wow you've resorted to stalking? that's new but sure whatever i wont judge just don't interrupt any more of my sessions aight i fucking hate when you do that.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“FINE I WILL BOTHER TO KNOCK NOW GO BACK TO YOUR DOG TREATS...GOODNIGHT BROTHER” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“......goodnight sans” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mutt got up walking out and left the door open with a smirk on his face telling Wine that he did it just to get on his nerves. Letting out a deep sigh and getting up to close it himself he heard the sound of a door unlocking which caused him to peak from his door frame only to see Papyrus hunched over the attic door unlocking it with the key that was attached to a chain before opening it quickly and slipping inside.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Wine knew it was no coincidence that this happened after everyone had gone to their room for the night and just as he went to try and follow him up the stairway that led to the attic the door closed again and seconds later he heard the sound of the lock from inside. This only confirmed his and Edges suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papyrus quietly tred up the stairway, finally making his way into the main part of the attic looking around he quickly made his way to the closed doors of one of the large closets and knocked three times. Some slight shuffling noise came from inside before the door creaked open and he saw Lunas mahogany eye looking up at him, he chuckled as he thought about how much she looked like a fairy with her lavender hair and her dark chestnut skin reflecting the moonlight making her look like she was glowing with energy. She tilted her head at his quiet chuckles and he signed to her what he had been thinking. He saw her pupil dilate as she looked up to him and signed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-T-H-A-N-K-S- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He knew what she meant and slowly reached his hand up waiting for her permission when she nodded slightly he rested his skeletal hand on her head on the right side and let it sit there. As the rest of the house settled going to sleep for the night Papyrus worked changing her bandages and giving her some comfort and signed conversations the whole process took about 2 hours and once he finished Papyrus stood up and tucked her in again grabbing her plate and closing the closet door.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His SOUL always ached when he saw her scars but it ached less when he acknowledged that he was helping her heal bit by bit. Finally finishing with the door lock and after putting the plate in the kitchen he headed to his room and changed into his pj’s the day had truly worn him down making him fall asleep almost as soon as he got under the comforter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HUZZAY you’ve reached the end I really liked the way I wrote Blue and Wine and if you have any advice or critiques I’d love to hear them💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Attic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toil and Trouble</p><p>             The Pressure Builds </p><p>      And Mysteries must be solved</p><p>On The Double!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy hey everyone! I EDITED THE TAGS so please read them over again!!!!</p><p>Things are a stirring and the cauldrons boiling </p><p>But anywayysss some Luna pov for yalls! haven't heard from our main girl in a sec</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> I hear the voices and movements coming from downstairs before I fully wake up. In the past week or so I have come to notice a pattern in the house with its skeletal residents with the louder ones waking up a little after the sun rises usually to make the first meal of the day and while after the sun has fully risen they call the quieter ones to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Trying to listen in on their conversations does become very tiresome only being able to hear one side of it, but thankfully due to the volume that they speak I was able to overhear something on the first day that they all came back. I had just woken up from my nap and below me i heard an ‘Edge’ and some other person talking about a ‘Creampuff’, based on the context of what they were talking about it was obvious they were talking about my savoir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I told him the next morning about what I heard and suggested that he only come to see me deep in the night. He deeply apologized for what he believed to be a slip-up on his behalf but i eased his worries or at least i hope so. I can see how much this weighs on him every night when he comes to the closet always looking so tired like the weight of the world rested on his clavicles. That alone prevented me from telling him something that has been worrying me in the past days. My body is healing much slower than normal and while it wouldn't solve all our issues but i know it would make him worry less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-there is one way to improve my heal-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em><strike>nononononon i promised never again never that not here</strike>....</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i w-will try to figure out another way but this is starting to truly become worrying- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I drag myself out my thoughts going back to listening to the sounds off the house and realizing that the house had fallen silent. I slowly pull the door open peeking out before I slide out of my nest of blankets, starting to stretch my legs out, popping my joints and checking my bandages. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  I never take more than 5 steps from the closet considering I never know if the house is truly empty. But I know that i will  have to leave eventually for whatever reason whether its being found or having to leave, i would say it may be about 2 to 3 weeks before i need to at least get out and unsilence my soul before it causes real damage. As i looked outside seeing the sun in the sky thankfully it wasn't a cloudy day but i could tell another part of the daily routine was soon approaching, it had started on the second day of the others being home and everyday after that right before the sun disappeared behind the edge of the roof one of the quieter skeletons would come and rattle the door at the bottom of the staircase and grumble some unsavory words. It always makes me want to smile even if my face stays neutral as if I would let Papyrus leave the door unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After this i would mostly sit and practice my sign language until i heard the sounds of the skeletons returning home from their activities or whatever they do when they leave the house it didn't matter to me their arrival only signaled that it was time to go back into the closet. It sounds depressing but i've dealt with worse and these lazy days of healing have quickly become normal to me i even went as far as to slightly decorate the inside of the closet which was encouraged by Papyrus, he even gave me some small lights on a string to hang on the walls of the small space and also on the wall i taped a medium sized black and white picture half of which is burned along with another black and white newspaper clipping. There isn't much else that i have that i could hang at least, the large black duffle that holds the rest of my belongings sits in the closet with me and having all of my things with me even if it is so little gives me a slight peace of mind enough that i decide to lay down for a nap to pass the time until the house is sleep and i have my only visitor of the day. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> As I unplug the stringed lights coating the closet in shadows I can start to smell the Lasagna being cooked for the others making my stomach rumble slightly. I ignore it laying down and dozing into a light nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                             -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edge slammed the cutting board onto the countertop taking out his anger on the inanimate objects around the kitchen, the noise being a warning to the others saying ‘</span>
  <b>STAY OUT!’</b>
  <span> his patience at an all time low with anyone and everyone although they couldn't figure out why. And Edge won't ever let himself admit it to anyone but Wine as he was the only one who knew why he was acting like this for the past week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>EDGE DON'T BREAK THE KITCHEN WITH ALL YOUR SLAMMING AND CLANKING I GET YOUR FRUSTRATED BUT PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! NOW IF YOU AREN'T HELPING ME COOK THEN LEAVE!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span> Edge looked over as Wine came over and started to</span> <span>shred the cheese while he cooked the meat. To say Edge was frustrated was an understatement he was angry borderline livid with how little progress they had made in the past week even with the help of Mutt tailing after Papyrus they only knew two things; one whatever was up in the attic it had to be feed every night he would go up with a large plate and come down with an empty one and two whatever ‘it’ was either an animal or was a monster that knew how to hide its SOUL's presence from them. Human mages didn't exist and they were bumbling idiots when it came to their souls and they both didn't want to think that he had some human trapped up there even if Sweets was a darker version of him it was still something they knew he wasn't capable of doing...</span><em><span>hopefully. </span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  The other thing that made his bones boil was Papyrus’ ability to just NOT slip up no matter what he asked or even when Mutt checked the door everyday before noon it was always an excuse the door was always locked. The usually care-free insanely positive skeleton had become much more mature as if over night ever since they came back, he still was jovial and had a shine that could rival the sun but when you looked in his sockets it looked like he had seen the worst the world has to offer. It was jarring to say the least and it only pushed him and Wine to continue on with their investigation, Edge could feel that something was going on and he was DETERMINED to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He and Wine continued their cooking only for the very skeleton that they were persecuting to walk through the side door that was connected to the kitchen holding a black backpack in his hands looking exhausted to say the least, as soon as he saw them both he perked up a light smile on his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GOOD EVENING EDGE AND WINE IT SEEMS YOU STARTED COOKING DINNER WITHOUT ME! APOLOGIES FOR MY LATE ARRIVAL I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY TO HELP BUT I HAD SOMETHING I NEEDED TO DO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edge glared at him before turning back to the dish he was placing the ingredients in, not responding to him at all as Wine quickly glanced at the back before looking back up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>YES GOOD EVENING TO YOU TOO PAPYRUS, DO NOT WORRY EITHER AS I WAS HERE TO HELP IN YOUR ABSENCE.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MUCH APPRECIATED NOW EXCUSE ME FOR THE MOMENT I DO LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR LASAGNA EDGE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Again he said nothing, only giving a grunt in response and Papyrus walked out with a nod leaving both Wine and Edge to give each other looks they both knew that they would need to make a move soon very soon. Edge had started this as just something to take a peg from his alternate maybe even as a prank but that was thrown out the window now, Wine stood next to him fiddling with the washcloth in his hand as he whispered to Edge. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You Smelled It Right?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes It Would Be Hard Not To Wine....I-I Think We Should Bring This To The Attention Of The Rest Of The House.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine shakes his head as Edges’ eyelights latch onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>WHA-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Listen To Me Edge, Do You Think Anyone Believe Us If We Said Papyrus Walked In The House With A Bag Smelling Of Human Blood?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>...No They'd Look At Us Like We're Crazy.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Exactly! For Now We Will Gather Our Cards I’m Sure The Others Have Noticed His Behavior By Now But We Will Be Making Our Move Soon Edge, Let Us Keep This </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Solely</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> Between Us Not Even To Mutt Or Red.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Agreed.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Standing in the kitchen as the lasagna cooked in the oven Edge tried to make sense of everything. He truly wanted to hold out the hope that Papyrus had not done anything that he would regret but all the evidence wasn't pointing in his favor and he kept thinking about the pair of brothers that lived in the Cabin in the woods surrounding the house, a part of him had to acknowledge that he COULD do something such as murder but Axe and Sweets had been put under extreme circumstances everyone understood that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So if he had done something like that what even pushed him to such a thing it would make sense for him to hide it in the manner that he, maybe Papyrus had a loose screw that no one noticed in their time here starting to think back on it he knew little to nothing about him personally but that's not surprising Edge never tried to get close in the first place but he knew someone that did hang around him often. Walking out of the kitchen, Edge hid his concern behind a mask of agitated indifference and walked into the family room finding exactly who he was looking for, lucky for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                     -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Stretch looked up from his chess game with Blue to see Edge walking up to them both slightly less angry then what the noise from the kitchen had suggested but he shrugged it off not concerned with the skeletons moods swings just staying out the way of his wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey edge is dinner done?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO ITS STILL IN THE OVEN I ACTUALLY CAME TO TALK TO BLUE I HAD SOMETHING TO ASK YOU IF YOU HAVE THE ANSWER.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OH! OF COURSE ASK AWAY EDGE.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“AHEM....WELL I KNOW YOU AND PAPYRUS ARE CLOSE AND TALK OFTEN I WAS WONDERING IF HE HAS TOLD YOU ANYTHING RECENTLY THAT MAY BE CONCERNING?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WELL THAT'S NOT REALLY YOUR BUSINESS EDGE IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO ASK HIM YOURSELF THEN WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? BUT EVEN IF I WERE TO ANSWER NO HE HASN'T WE HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME TO REALLY HANGOUT LATELY AND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM COMING TO ME OF YOUR GOING TO PRY IN HIS PERSONAL BUSINESS.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I-..YO-...THANK YOU BLUE, AND WHAT YOU HAVE SAID IS TRUE I WILL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge swiftly left leaving them both in a shocked silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>did he just say something that wasn't him being a pompous asshole?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'M JUST AS CONFUSED AS YOU STRETCH MAYBE I SHOULD BE BLUNT MORE OFTEN WITH HIM?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They went back to their game as Stretch thought back to Edges’ odd behavior recently if anything HE'S the one acting like something had happened but its not like Stretch could say that he has been paying any attention to Paps behavior there was nothing blatantly off with him, or was there? He decided to go and talk to Sans after dinner about it he would know about his own brother and it would be nice to talk about something other than that damn machine or fucking Gaster as much as he wanted to go home he was getting sick of running in circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PAPY IT'S YOUR TURN..ARE YOU OKAY? YOU KINDA BEEN ZONED OUT SINCE EDGE LEFT YOU LET ME TAKE THREE OF YOUR PIECES.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah i'm fine blue i was thinking about ya know that whole thing earlier it threw me off” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I UNDERSTAND I AM CURIOUS AS TO WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT AS WELL I COULD SEE WHATEVER IT WAS MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY BOTHERING HIM.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“heh your right about that bro, but let me win this game before dinner starts” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MYEH-HEH! AS IF I WILL SURELY BEAT YOU IN THIS GAME IF WHIT DON'T GET COCKY YET!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They both chuckled at his declaration and continued with their game fueling the brotherly competition they had encouraging them  both to actually try and win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before they knew it they had come to a stalemate just as the rest of the house was gathering for dinner it wasn't the first time it happened nor would it be the last but for now they both got up and headed to the dining room finding everyone there excluding Edge and Papyrus. Looking around before he sat down he saw Sans snoozing at the head of the table along with Mutt and Red it was slightly funny to him as he would be in the same position as well if he hadn't been playing chess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edge walked in after a couple minutes and set the steaming lasagna in the middle of the table along with a pitcher of lemonade and sat himself at the table. As Stretch reached over to wake up Sans he saw Wine and Edge share a look from the corner of his socket but he decided not to point it out, shaking Sans awake he sat up suddenly causing Red to jolt up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome to the world of the living you two, but hey sans you know where paps is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                  -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhhhh well if he's not here then no?? but i'll go grab ‘em” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sans got up from his seat and headed upstairs directly to Papyrus’ room and knocked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey paps dinners bout to start you gonna come down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He stood there for a moment still not hearing a response and knocked again a bit harder to which there was nothing but silence. Sans took a deep breath to calm himself before he overreacted and started panicking. He knew paps was home as he heard him come in but after he came upstairs he disappeared and he still hadn't seen him when he went down for dinner even then he was slightly confused but just brushed it off. The closing of the bathroom door down the hall brought him back to reality and he turned, seeing his brother coming out with a towel wrapped around his upper ribs as water dripped off of him. Sans could feel himself physically relax and a calm smile replaced his worried grimace that had been there moments before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SANS DID YOU NEED ME FOR SOMETHING?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah dinner started i just came to get ya imma head down and tell them your coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY APOLOGIES! I COMPLETELY LOST TRACK OF TIME I'LL THROW SOMETHING ON AND COME DOWN.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Sans stepped to the side letting Papyrus unlock and open his door going in shutting it right behind him. It was then he realized that his room had been locked which struck Sans as odd considering he never locked it before now. It wasn't a major enough thing for him to really be concerned about as he does lock his own room door. Maybe pap just decided to lock his like the majority of the house. He didn’t want to admit it as he headed back down stairs but it was becoming more and more obvious that something was going on right under his nose (if he had one) even if he ignored paps odd behavior that still wouldn’t explain what was going on with the others like Mutt,Wine, and especially Edge but they were all over the place so he couldn’t really approach them about it. Maybe being underground did something or being that close to the CORE even though it shouldn’t have caused any damage to them and Blue seemed to be fine and he was at the same place as the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He sighed walking back into the dining room and sitting back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’s on his way just lost track of time in the shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WELL THEN WE CAN JUST START WITHOUT HIM AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE HIM ENOUGH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I REFUSE TO EAT MY COOKING COLD SO YES WE WILL.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The table began to cut into the large pan of lasagna and served it amongst themselves. It wasn’t long before Papyrus came into the room and sat down grabbing his portion. He got a few glances before Blue said something addressing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PAPYRUS IT IS UNUSUAL FOR YOU TO BE LATE AND NOT TO SOUND WEIRD BUT YOU USUALLY DON’T SHOWER RIGHT BEFORE DINNER.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES THAT IS VERY TRUE! AGAIN SORRY IF I HELD ANYTHING UP WITH MY TARDINESS BUT I HAD BEEN OUT AND ABOUT AND I HAD GOTTEN A LITTLE DIRTY SO I JUST DECIDED TO WASH UP BEFORE DINNER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Sans listened hard to the conversation at hand but still tried to appear disinterested. It was rare that his brother was late to anything and even rarer when he did something that required unnecessary mess and dirt, he was very fond of his crisp cream bones that had very little to no marks on them so for him to have ‘gotten dirty’ and not make a huge deal out of it was odd very odd. Again the feeling that something was happening filled Sans bones and it wouldn’t go away, he looked at Stretch quickly tapping the side of his head thrice a sign that they needed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“edge this lasagna isn’t half bad especially when i'm not chewing on glass heh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WEAKLINGS COULDN'T HANDLE MY TERRIBLY DELICIOUS FOOD RED ATE IT FOR MANY YEARS JUST FINE!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“you say that but tell me why again do i have a gold replacement for my missing tooth?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“AGAIN NO FAULT OF MY OWN!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“yeah okay hot shot let’s just say you guys are lucky he’s using actual noodles.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <em>
    <span>i'm scared to ask but in place of what exactly?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“....thin sheets of scrap metal” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what the fu-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“STRETCH LANGUAGE!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“s-sorry bro” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The whole interaction sent the table into a round of chuckles and laughs. It was moments like these that Sans didn't feel so bad for messing with that damned machine even if they were all the same people when they all got together and truly had a good time it was the closest to what having a family felt like, he knew the others felt the same even when they did fight at the end of the day they knew they could rely on one another. Soon dinner wrapped up with Edge and wine heading to the kitchen to clean the dishes and everyone else going to their own corner of the house as Stretch and Sans went down into the basement both of them sitting in one of the many fold-out chairs spread throughout the space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>what a coincidence cuz i wanted to talk to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh? what about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“uh well me and blue were playing chess and out of nowhere edge walks up to us asking if anything has been going on with papyrus lately. then on top of that when blue answered bluntly all he did was say thank you and walk away.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh that is something of interest but i was really going to ask you if ya knew if anything was up with paps myself. he's a clean freak to the max so if he had gotten messed up or dirty the whole house would have heard him ranting and raving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah blues the same and his internal clock is insane..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whatever it is really must be messing with him the last time he ‘lost track of time’ is when...the whole gaster thing happened. don't you feel it in the house like something is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>heh kinda reminds me of the underground in a twisted way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They both fell silent at those words, Sans leant back closing his sockets and let out a deep sigh as Stretch ran his hands over his face. He sat there thinking back to earlier wishing he could take the content happiness of that moment and hold on to it for the rest of his life but he knew that it was only a wish and that they would have to face this head on if they wanted any answers. But for now it could wait one more day. They both were too tired from the day to try and figure this out anymore so they got up making their way to the first floor. Neither of them noticed the figure that disappeared behind a corner just before they walked out the staircases doorway and they continued on to their own rooms for the night just as the sun set for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                  -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I don't know how many hours had passed before the three gentle knocks woke me but as soon as I opened the door the smell filled my nose and almost made me let out a snarl at the hunger that crashed over me. This hunger wasn't for a burger or pizza but for the blood or flesh of a human, what was more concerning is that this hunger was only triggered by the smell of a human. I look up to see Papyrus kneeling at the closet door holding a black bag that reeks of the scent, he clears his throat quietly breaking my intense stare at his item. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luna I Have Noticed That Your Body..It Seems To Not Be Healing Properly Correct? And I Thought I Could Help You With That In A Way That Helps You Keep Your Promise, Do You Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I nod to him, even after everything I still feel a slight tingle of fear as I watch him reach into the bag and pull out 7 medical sized blood bags full of the deep crimson liquid. Once he finished taking them all out I could almost taste the smell with how thick it was in the air, I looked at him hesitantly using all of my restraint from snatching the bags. He knew what I was waiting for, I needed his permission my body wouldn't let me move an inch i couldn't shake what I'd been ‘taught’ for years. Finally he nodded his head and the chains that held me had been broken as I felt my jaw unhinge and my teeth elongate into their deadly sharp points, my hands dug into the wooden floor as they too sharpened into claws. I could only lean forward and clamp down on the bags trying to restrain myself from busting the bags but that didn't stop me from quickly draining them all, I only needed to feed like this once a month but it is never a pretty sight. I take a deep shaky breath as the rest of my body contorts back to a more ‘human’ appearance I can already feel myself healing faster. Looking back to Papyrus I'm shocked to find a look of content on his face instead of fear or disgust like i had expected but then again he did know everything there was to know about me and he still kept me here taking care of me and nursing me back to health. His endless kindness towards me always made me come to the brink of tears, he pulled out a washcloth and wiped some blood from around my mouth and the tears from my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Your kindness will never be forgotten Papyrus.- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know It Won't Luna, I’m Just Happy To See You Getting Better. Please Make Sure You Get Enough Sleep Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I nod sitting up fully and I slowly reach out and put my hand on top of his, slowly his expression morphs into one of slight shock before a wide megawatt smile lights up his face. He takes his time before getting up to leave for the night and leaving the bag with its empty packages in the attic with me in another closet. These few hours of the day have come to be my favorite and something that I look forward to, the solitude of the attic and the repetitive window watching that passes through the day seems to stretch time itself but these few moments with the skeleton always sent me off to sleep having a warm feeling in me. As I climbed back into my nest of comfort and lay down for the night that feeling covers me like the blankets I sleep with, leading me into a deep slumber more content than I've had in many many years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOF. anywayyyyyyy what yall thinkkkk lemme knowww i love hearing how you guys feel or interpret things it helps me know if what i want to get across is being received!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. /Layout/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Layout of the house</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! No this story isnt abandoned I just finished finals and I’m starting my new semester so I’m a bit busy BUT I am writing the next chapter so it will be posted bad soon as it’s done and edited but for now I drew out the layout of the house and I’m not the best artist so bare with me 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://t0nyt0nych0pp3r.tumblr.com/post/641660651557765120/the-layout-to-the-house-and-property-in-my-story">Very bad Art! Click here now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay try number 2! the link above should take you directly to my post on tumblr with the pictures and they load this time i checked on my laptop and phone so no worries. Thank you all for letting me know so fast! </p><p>I hope you guys can understand this! And thank you again for reading my story! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions please leave a comment or come to my tumblr and ill be happy to answer them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Candor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fun breakfast timez</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeeyyyyyyy so remember when i said i had no schedule i meant that but im back with another chapter! ive had a lot going on with school and my birthday (WOOOO) but i hope yall like itsss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><a href="https://t0nyt0nych0pp3r.tumblr.com/post/642798859602591744/this-isnt-excatly-what-they-look-like">A general idea of what Luna looks like</a> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Another week went by and whatever tension that was building in the house continued steadily along the only person seemingly unbothered by this was Mutt. After his brother told him to stop tailing Papyrus as it was getting them nothing, he removed himself from the situation entirely. It really had little to no affect on him except for a slightly more agitated brother and other alternates as well but as long as he was left alone to do as he pleased he could care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But that sense of peace changed for him and unfortunately added him into the drama. The day started like it usually does for a Sunday for him at least with Wine pounding on his door to wake him for breakfast which he usually just skips but today was his morning to cook breakfast, they all took turns so that the others wouldn't feel overworked and it wasn't like none of them didn't know how to cook. He sat up sliding out of his bed and threw on a thick blood orange turtleneck along with some sweats, as he walked out of his room he found Wine standing next to his door with his arms crossed and his signature scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH SCOUNDREL, YOUR LUCKY THAT I CAME TO WAKE YOU OR THE ENTIRE HOUSE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN UPROAR!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“no one really eats breakfast on sunday’s why do you think i chose it?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“OF COURSE YOUR DECISION WOULD BE MOTIVATED BY LAZINESS, NOW COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL MORNING THE OTHERS WILL BE UP SOON!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mutt continued on with Wine following after him the two headed directly to the kitchen where they both started to pull out various pots,pans, and ingredients. They always made the same thing but no one ever complained, both Wine and Mutt were terrible with their words as they both constantly talked to one another in a harsh manner and it obviously concerned the rest of the house to a degree seeing as they had been approached about it multiple times. The issue being that they both knew no other way of verbally communicating with the other and that's what made times like this early in the morning while the rest of the house sleeps so special to both brothers. Mutt would correct Wine if he made a mistake and Wine would watch Mutt trying to absorb his perfected technique and he would take it and use that knowledge for his own cooking, everything Wine knew was learned in this same manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The peace and serenity in the kitchen was as thick as the morning fog but still very fragile, a slight noise from outside being enough to break it completely. Wine stepped away from him to the other side of the kitchen and busies himself with the plates for the table as the side door opens with Papyrus, Axe and Sweets walking in ,the latter looking somewhat peppy despite his jagged appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“mornin’ what brings ya’ll here?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..was....asked” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“BY PAPYRUS I'M ASSUMING CORRECT”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Axe doesn't respond, giving him a nod and walks over to the table sitting down, Mutt didn't mind being around the other set of brothers while their appearance was off putting he wasn't in a place to judge himself. In all honesty if they hadn't decided to live in the cabin in the woods he’d have no problem staying in the house with them as much as the others would disagree with that, he always had a soft spot for the pair and he knew that Wine did as well. He started taking out more ingredients knowing the brothers appetit was nothing to laugh at, but what caught his attention was Sweets rubbing an exhausted looking Papyrus’ back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WorRy nOT liTtlE Me THinGs wilL wORk OUt!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THANK YOU SWEETS I APPRECIATE YOUR COMFORT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Now that he was looking he noticed that his alternate was looking quite tired as Papyrus sat at the table joining the other pair. After Wine told him to stop following after him Mutt never really took notice of him until this moment and it would have been hard not to notice the state he was in at this point, the way his shoulders sagged rivaled Stretch and himself. But he continued cooking since there was no way for him to approach Papyrus right now and the others would be coming soon so it would have to wait. Luckily for him it was a free Sunday for them all so he won't even have to hunt him down, he pulled the 8 breakfast quiches and two large ones setting them all on the counter to cool and he headed to the table starting to set it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mornin’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>hey axe, you good?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..m’fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“glad ta hear it, the others are coming just a warning” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He continued going around the table not minding the short responses from Axe, he knew not to take it personally as they both were not very good with words especially in Axe’s case. Once Mutt was finished he grabbed the larger quiches along with two smaller ones setting them in front of the few that had already sat at the table and then grabbed one for himself, the others could serve themselves but he didn't want to be rude to the visiting pair and Papyrus looked as if though he was going to collapse. The sounds of the others drifted down from above signaling that their arrival would be soon not that it mattered personally to Mutt but he noticed the way Axe tensed up and how Papyrus seemed to get even more tired, as much as he wanted to just shrug it off even he couldn't ignore all of the slightly off things going on. But he just brushed it off for now thinking that maybe Papyrus was having a rough time and bring attention to that wouldn't help or make him more stressed, he had no deep relationship with Paps but he still cared and a stressed Papyrus meant a stressed Sans and that meant a stressed house which is the very last thing Mutt wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He heard the deep rumble of Axe’s voice which halted his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“sorry i didn't hear you my bad” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the...quiche..is good”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEs i hAVe TO AGreE witH My BRoTHer,thiS is VErY weLL MADe! gOOD JoB MUtt”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“heh thanks glad to hear someone likes my cooking around here” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“MAYBE IF YOU PUT THIS EFFORT INTO ALL YOUR COOKING THEY WOULD!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt rolled his eyelights at Wines hollow words and leaned back in his chair, smirking just as the others came down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                  -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Axe was at least 20 levels of uncomfortable at the moment but what was most uncomforting to him was the presence of all his alternates, he knew that he made them uncomfy so he preferred to just avoid them at all times except for the bi-monthly check in that they all had to do. But it was impossible to say no to Papyrus when he came to their door asking them to come to the house and things were going fine with just the other pair, the good food, the quiet, and light conversation. He knew it was going to end though and sure enough as soon as Sans walked into the room the atmosphere shifted becoming very tense. In that moment the only thing Axe wanted was some of his magic back just enough so he could teleport back to the cabin, Sans and the others always had a habit of making him feel like scum even if he did tower over just about all of them their minds were slightly sharper which caused their words and actions to hurt even more. He looked down at the table with a laser focus on his half eaten quiche and continued eating, knowing he cant talk with a full mouth and that the others would never get in between him and his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“morning sweets and axe what brings you two over did you need something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“IT IS QUITE RUDE TO INTRUDE WITHOUT PROPER NOTICE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO BARGE IN OUR HOUSE!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say something but he knew it was useless to try and form the words fast enough so he just let his brother respond in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If yuO ALl Are donE wITH YOur UNnEceSSaRY BAgeRIng anD RUde reMARks TheN sIT DOWn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If he wasn't trying to phase out of existence at that moment he would have been endlessly proud of Sweets. Another reason they were not offered a warm welcome was due to his brothers voice as there was no amount of dental work that could fix the damaged magic that controlled Sweets voice or his own and that only unsettled the house residents more but it did have its perks like the others listening to him even if it was in fear of him. After everyone had finally sat down and started to eat cautiously, it was then that Blue decided to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MUTT THANK YOU FOR COOKING BREAKFAST BUT I CAN'T SIT HERE AND SAY THAT I AM NOT CURIOUS AS TO WHY.... YOU TWO DECIDED TO COME TO COME OVER” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“paps...asked us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They all turned to look at the formerly mentioned and Axe let out a sigh of relief as their sockets were not trained on him anymore but he was also curious as to why they were asked to be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WELL PAPYRUS WOULD YOU LIKE TO ELABORATE?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-OH OF COURSE SORRY I WAS LOST IN MY THOUGHTS, UM WELL I BROUGHT THEM HERE BECAUSE I FIGURED IT WOULD BE S-SLIGHTLY EASIER TO SAY THIS UHH WITH ALMOST ALL OF US HERE?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“easier to say what paps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SO I HAVE SOMEONE I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO MEET UM TOMORROW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“SOMEONE? COULD THIS NOT HAVE BEEN A TEXT?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ALSO WHY TOMORROW? WHY CAN'T WE MEET THEM TODAY? WE ALL HAVE A FREE SCHEDULE TODAY IF I'M CORRECT.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“didn't need to invite the weirdos over just to fucking say that” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE aRE Not WEirdOs REd!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“look pretty damn weird to me i'm just saying, freakish even.”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Red crossed a line as it slowly dawned on him realizing the silence that had filled the room. Axe was truly trying to calm himself like his therapist told him but even with that he felt his anger overcome him and his signature weapon summon itself into the palm of his hand, funny enough it was moments like these where he found that he could speak completely clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now red you don't want to leave your brother </span>
  <b>
    <em>bonely</em>
  </b>
  <span> do ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He didn't care how he looked what he wanted was to get his point across, which was not to try them both. Axe didn't like to get violent but he wasn't opposed to doing what was necessary especially for Sweets. He failed him once and he would be Dust before it happened again even if it was something as simple rude words from a smaller, weaker version of himself. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder which he realized was his brothers and taking a few deep breaths he felt his rage leave his bones as his vision focused back in and he unsummoned his axe. He felt guilty at the slight pleasure he had gotten from seeing the various looks of fear and shock from around the table but what caught his attention was Papyrus’ look of passive indifference which was very different from his usually thinly veiled disgust after Axe would have an outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sweets guided him back to his seat not realizing that he had gotten that far from it and when he sat down he looked over to see Mutt sliding him his half eaten quiche and Axe gladly took it eating it whole, food was the fastest and easiest way to calm him down along with seeing Sweets was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But Axe’s interruption had drawn away from the topic that was at hand and much to his displeasure the attention back on him again so cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..sorry...papyrus” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all that was needed for everyone to shift back to Papyrus who looked slightly surprised as though he expected the conversion to be blown over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT'S FINE AXE DON'T WORRY.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                           /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Papyrus was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew that Luna was going to have to come out the attic soon but this was much sooner than he expected. Last night when he went up for his usual check in Luna saw right through him and wouldn't let him leave till he told her what was bothering him, so he sat down and spilled how much it was hurting him to keep her a secret especially from Sans. He could tell she expected it to be about the blood bags but that didn't bother him for some reason as much as lying and running around did. Once again she surprised him by saying to just tell them about her so that he wouldn't have to lie anymore, he was still worried that she wasn't ready to be around the others so after he left he stayed up all night trying to figure something out and come up with having Luna stay with his alternates that stayed in the cabin further in the woods but when he went to talk to Sweets about it all he told Papyrus was that ‘the truth hurts sometimes but it's like a shot you need it even with the pain’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  And that's how he ended up staying the night with Sweets telling him everything from the very start. How he found Luna healed her,hid her, and stole blood from a nearby hospital all of the things that had been weighing so heavily on his SOUL he spilled that night to Sweets. By the time he was done the sun had started to rise and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep but his SOUL felt so much lighter, he hadn't realized how much he needed to talk to someone. It was a bad habit he had from the underground not wanting to bother Sans with his troubles when he was obviously going through something,that caused him to start bottling things up until they forced their way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UH AS I WAS SAYING TOMORROW WOULD BE THE BEST DAY AND- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“YES WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US WHY?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOR DO I NEED TO EDGE I SAID YOU ALL WILL MEET THEM TOMORROW IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU DONT AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN PLEASE KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I DONT CARE TO HEAR IT.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Papyrus didn't mean to be so blunt with him but he was truly too tired to care and he could tell by the shocked silence it wasnt unnoticed by the others but he ignored it and continued eating his breakfast. It was getting harder to do as he felt his brothers stare on him and even though he was so close to having this guilt fully lifted off of him it still ate away at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Slowly the others continued eating and any leftovers were given to Axe as they both left the house going back to their cabin. After he finished cleaning Papyrus went upstairs to his room and opened his door only to find Sans sitting on his bed with his skull in his hands. He stood in the door for a moment fidgeting with his fingers before closing the door after him and sitting next to Sans on the bed, there was quiet for a moment both brothers wanting to give the other a chance to speak first which only made it last longer before it was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“paps what's going? i thought we said all that secrecy stuff would be left behind in the underground, i've been trying to ignore it or p-push it under the rug but you can't keep trying to hide what's going on...not from me paps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm So Sorry Sans..I'll Explain Everything Tomorrow. Please Don't Think That I've Wanted To Keep This All From You But It Just Wasn't The Right Time, I Needed To Figure This Out Before I Told Anyone. I Know How Worried You Get That The World Is Out For Me, But I'm My Own Monster And I'll Make My Own Mistakes Or Success.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Papyrus felt confident with his words and best of all it was the truth but he still knew that he had hurt his brother which in turn hurted him. He leaned over and pulled Sans into a tight hug almost engulfing him if it wasn't for his wide frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please papyrus, if somethings going on tell me i c-can't have something happen to you not again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I Understand Brother, But Worry Not Sans Everything Will Be Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sans nodded, still holding on to him for a while until Papyrus started to hear him snoring lightly. Chuckling, he picked him up and walked out into the hallway going to Sans room setting him down on his lumpy mattress. He actively ignored the mess around the room and knew that he could help him clean it another day after he rested after they both rested. He closed the door and turned only to come face to face with Edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELLO EDGE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT PERSONAL SPACE..AGAIN.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                               -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edge was agitated all over again as soon as he heard Papyrus speak but he knew it would get him nowhere to start an argument right now so he just took a step back before he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I JUST CAME TO INFORM YOU THAT IT WOULD BE WISE TO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AS I MAY NOT BE SO FORGIVING NEXT TIME</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He knew it was a threat but he didnt care, the only thing that had stopped him earlier was the presence of the more disfigured brothers and as much as he hated to admit it the pair frightened him to say the least. He came here to clear up that what Papyrus had done was unacceptable even if it wasn't necessary to the others being respected as the stronger alternative is something Edge held high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW EDGE BUT I SAID WHAT I SAID SO PLEASE RESPECT THAT IT WAS JUST THE TRUTH PLAIN AND SIMPLE,IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“YOU SON OF A BIT-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HATE TO INTERRUPT YOUR RUDE REMARK BUT I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO DO SO I WILL BE LEAVING HAVE A NICE DAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edge watched as he walked away in a mix of shock,rage and disbelief,standing there until he was able to calm himself down. Now for the third time in a month he had been disrespected whether in public or in private and he was reaching his limit. He knew he couldn't Dust or fight any of the alternates but it was getting ridiculous. The usually docile Papyrus was really pushing him with his brash behavior and now he knew that everyone had noticed after this morning. So he turned and walked down the hall to Wine’s room knocking loudly making the whole door frame shake before it was opened revealing Wine and Mutt in what looked like to be the middle of a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He in fact was interrupting something but Wine restrained himself from snapping at Edge, he could tell that that the other was at the end of his rope and he just stood at the door trying to not look agitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“NO EDGE ITS FINE HOW MAY I HELP YOU?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“WELL THEN I'LL GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT I WANT TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT A COINCIDENCE ME AND MUTT WERE DISCUSSING THE VERY SAME THING ALTHOUGH MUTT WAS IN FAVOR OF ‘RESPECTING HIS BOUNDARIES’ BUT I DISAGREE WITH THAT.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine felt Mutts' presence come up behind him before he commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“neither of you are doing anything,don't let your anger make you do something you regret” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The tense silence between the three of them was almost touchable, and as much as it agitated Wine to admit he knew that Mutt was stronger than them both so if he truly wanted to stop them he could but Edge didn't so letting out a deep sigh he begrudgingly decided to agree with him at the moment to not cause issues.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“MUTT YOU ARE RIGHT SURPRISINGLY,WE SHOULD TAKE SOME TIME TO THINK BEFORE ACTING RASHLY.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“TO THINK YOU WOULD BE SWAYED SO EASILY WINE I THOUGHT HIGHER OF YOU.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could make a move to retort, Mutt grabbed his shoulder and slammed the door in Edges face. A moment passed before they heard the others steps going down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“you need to talk to him be-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YES I KNOW THAT WE HAVE COME THIS FAR SOME PATIENCE WILL DO US ALL GOOD....ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY BROTHER”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He didn't turn back but he heard a grunt of acknowledgement and proceeded out into the hall as he passed the attic door he stopped looking at it with such intensity as if he were trying to melt the door with his gaze. He tried the handle giving it quite a few harsh tugs but it held fast and locked like he figured, whatever was up there hiding from them would hopefully be revealed tomorrow to them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>howdy! please tell me your thoughts i love hearing them! also i kinda wanna post like the "strength ranking" of all the skeles but i hope this was good especially with the wait heh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All Seeing Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very chill breakfast scene that is super relaxed and chill ~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOOOOOO HEYYY GUYYYSSSS writer block is a b**ch (ALSO BTW WHEN THERES TEXT LIKE THIS) -hello I'm Luna- THATS SIGN LANGUAGE  im here now so i really hope you enjoy this chapter! and dont worry the next one will be a little more povs.  ALSO 100 KUDOS THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU&lt;3 I REALLY DIDNT EXPECT FOR THIS STORY TO GET ANY ATTENTION SO THANK YOU AGAIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The previous day had been interesting to say the least even from my place in the attic i could still hear the conversations in the rooms and hallway below me. Papyrus came to me very late that night holding some plastic bags which intrigued me but I waited patiently for him to tell me what was in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Evening Luna, As You Know I’m Going To Be Telling Everyone About You Tomorrow And I figured I Should Get You Some Clothes Along With Some Other Things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I’m fine with what I have Papyrus you have already done enough for me- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I still had on the sweatshirt and jogging pants from when I first got here, but I truly didn't mind i had worn worse for longer. But I knew as he sat down that Papyrus wasn't going to change his mind about this so letting out a sigh I watched as he started to unpack the shopping bags. First he pulled out a 3XL purple turtleneck with long sleeves along with a pair of 2XL grey sweatpants and finally from the first bag he pulled out a black sports compression bodysuit. He handed them to me before I stood up starting to change as I stripped out of my borrowed clothes and took off my bandages for the final time, only to cover them all again with the bodysuit that had little thumb-holes so the sleeves wouldn't slide up. He sat there pulling the rest of the things out of the other bag as a way to politely look away although I didn't really care at this point he had already seen me at my worst and helped me heal instead of leaving me to either freeze or bleed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once I finished putting on the sweater I looked back to him seeing what else he pulled out of the bags. Sitting in his lap was a shiny new phone, a pair of earbuds,some hair ties, and a couple pairs of underwear and sports bras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Got You Some More Things Since You'll Be Officially Living Here Now...No Matter What Happens Tomorrow Luna Please Know That I Won't Let Them Hurt You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I snort at the thought of anyone trying to fight me but the genuine concern reflected in his eyes makes me stop and I slowly reach out setting my fingers on his, i wish i could hug him maybe even give him a pat on the back but my body can barely handle this level of physical contact. Papyrus saw I was struggling and removed my hand setting it back on my lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Don't Try To Overexert Yourself Especially Since You'll Need Your Rest. I Want Things To Go As Smoothly As Possible Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I know Papyrus, everything will be fine so don't worry so much i'll be on my best behavior-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you will, it's the others I'm worried about their are a few that have more...violent tendencies. I don't want them to trigger a response from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I shrug as I start to eat the food he brought to me tonight, the only reason for my casualness being that I knew I could handle myself if trouble really happened. But Papyrus promised that it wouldn't and I know I can take his words at face value.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  We spent the rest of the night going over how tomorrow would go from beginning to end and once we were done he helped set up the phone putting in his contact along with showing me the basics of how to work it just in case of emergencies. Once he left I was alone with my thoughts again, so I holed up in my closet with all my new things and continued to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I could tell from what I heard in the past weeks that the louder ones were definitely going to be more hostile towards me but what was peaking my interest was the rest of the house that i hadn't heard. I could sense the amount of souls in the house so I knew there was a group that I had no gauge on. It would be worrying if a part of me wasn't so jittery about what would happen and finally being able to unsilence my soul also lifted a weight off my shoulders. I wanted to stay up more but i knew overthinking the possibilities wouldn't do me or Papyrus any good so i decided to sleep for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                               -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Last night went smoothly in Papyrus’ mind so when he woke up this morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a while, he knew in his soul that things would be going smoothly. Getting and going about his morning routine he replayed the plan for today in his head, first he was going to cook breakfast as it was his turn along with Luna’s help then afterwards he would properly explain and introduce them to the house. He walked out his room into the quiet hallway and, heading to the attic door he pulled out the key from his neck quickly letting himself into and up the attic stairway. It didn't surprise him to see Luna already sitting outside the closet but what did catch his attention was how she had styled her hair, with it parted down the middle and the left side of their face being completely covered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Good Morning Papyrus I see you slept well- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I Did Luna And Good Morning To You! I See You've Done Something Different With Your Hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I don't want questions,  and you want to make a good impression correct? It wouldn't make sense to meet them with everything showing like that- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Papyrus only nodded smiling to himself, he was extremely proud of how well he taught her ASL but even with that he had something else in the works. When she finished grabbing her phone and closing the closet back they both headed down to the attic door, he noticed her pause before he opened the door. It became obvious to him that they were just as anxious as he was yesterday so he did what he does best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luna If It Gets To Be Too Much Just Let Me Know Okay? I'll Take You Back Up Here Immediately You Have My Word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He tried to put weight behind his words so that the message was clear to her, when she nodded her head he started to unlock the door and they both stepped out into the hall. Papyrus let them walk in from as they looked around cautiously and even with the silence of everyone still sleeping he couldn't hear her steps. It was slightly worrying that she was so tense but it was to be expected so they continued the slow trek down the hallway making their way to the first floor and then the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GET STARTED WITH A HEARTY BREAKFAST TO START THE WEEK SHALL WE?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She nodded starting to grab the various pots and pans with a distant look in their eye, he started cutting the ingredients as she set up. He could tell she had entered a sort of auto pilot mode where they moved from one thing to the other mindlessly it hadn't gotten to a concerning point as she did that often when she was in deep thought and he knew how to get her out of it so they continued. Papyrus went over the day in his head once more rather be safe than sorry, first would be breakfast and then after that would come the explanation and questions which he had thought out all of the possible questions and their answers and then he would have to go to work but so would everyone else which is why he wanted to do this on a weekday. If he had not, everyone would try to pry everything out of him all day non-stop or even worse try and pry at Luna which is the last thing that he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They both continued cooking as the savory and slightly sweet aromas filled the kitchen/dining room area, Papyrus really wanted to get everyone in his good graces so he was making all their favorites even if it was obvious what he was trying to do he still hoped that it worked. Once the food was almost done he guided Luna to start setting up the table as he heard the familiar sound of the house starting to wake up which only gave him about 30 minutes before they came down, knowing this gave him a little more pep to put the final touches on his bribery breakfast and luck happened to be on his side at that moment as he turned to see the table fully set to perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LUNA...THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of his voice seemed to pull her out of the haze she was in before she responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-It's truly nothing let me help you with the food too before they arrive- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Up until this point Papyrus’ nerves had been mostly calm but the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made them spike. He looked over to Luna giving her one last chance to back out but before he could ask she shook her head and sat at the head of the table. Their simple action had sparked the courage he needed to face the others so he walked over and sat down to her left just as everyone walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Their initial reaction was less outward then he expected they all glanced at her some longer than the others before they sat down, there was a tension in the air no one wanted to cut it least of all Papyrus but at the same time no one made a move to start eating breakfast. The more time passed the more awkward it was getting and he could feel his resolve crumbling along with his telltale orange sheen beginning to appear on his skull standing his ground was becoming harder to do. Luckily he wasn't alone facing this and so Luna came to his rescue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Let us eat-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                           -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I saw the varying looks of shock at my usage of ASL but I ignored it as both me and Papyrus started eating the food we cooked. I was definitely shocked to see that all the house residents were also skeletons but it wasn't my first time seeing such creatures. I didn't like the staring when they first walked in but it was to be expected considering I’ve been the hot topic of the house unknowingly but i continued on piling my plate. Slowly they followed after us and began to eat in silence although a few of them looked like they wanted to scream, it was held in for now. I wouldn't have minded if breakfast continued on in this fashion as awkward as it was but that wasn't the intent for today so eventually Papyrus cleared his throat even though he already had the attention of the whole table, Not once had their sockets left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE SOME QUESTIONS AND I'D BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO ASK NOW IS THE TIME. ALSO DIRECT ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME, THEY WILL NOT BE ANSWERING ANYTHING TODAY.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw as looks were passed around the table until finally a short one in a blue hoodie spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE IN NEED THAT I AM HELPING.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>how long have they been up in the attic?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF THE STORM.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>why’d ya lie to us?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>AS MUCH AS I WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL I KNEW THINGS WOULD SPIRAL FAST SO I WAITED UNTIL SHE WAS WELL ENOUGH TO HANDLE BEING AROUND YOU ALL. LET’S NOT ACT LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THE GENTLEST BUNCH AROUND NEW PEOPLE.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>BUT HOW DID YOU HIDE THEIR SOUL FROM US? I CAN SENSE IT AS CLEAR AS DAY NOW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHE’S A MAGE BLUE ALL I HAD TO DO WAS TEACH HER HOW TO CONCEAL HERSELF SO IT WASN'T THAT HARD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I FEEL LIKE WE ARE ALL BEATING AROUND THE BUSH HERE SO I'LL SAY IT, PAPYRUS WHY WOULD YOU PUT THIS HOUSE AT RISK JUST TO HELP A STRANGER YOU FOUND? AND TO EVEN GO AS FAR AS LYING AND PLOTTING BEHIND ALL OUR BACKS IS...INTERESTING I'M TRULY CONFLICTED ON WHETHER TO BE PROUD OR DISAPPOINTED.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL WINE IF WE’RE BEING HONEST THEN I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS. I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, IF I HAD THOUGHT THAT LUNA WOULD HAVE BEEN A RISK TO THE MONSTERS IN THIS HOUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE APPROPRIATE ACTIONS. SECONDLY, AS THE CO-OWNER OF THIS HOUSE I REALLY DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING THAT I'M DOING BUT I HAVE OUT OF COURTESY, NOTHING I'VE DONE SO FAR HAS PUT ANY OF YOU IN DANGER AND IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY PLEASE MAKE IT KNOWN SO THAT I MAY ADDRESS IT.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I don't know why but a warm feeling filled me, maybe it was just from my food i had finished or the gratitude i felt. I couldn't remember such a time when someone would care for me in such a manner. But i had little time to focus on that as i felt a prodding at my SOUL and by instinct i blocked it out, i knew from my first few weeks here what being CHECKED felt like and after papyrus’ initial reaction i knew it must've been something bad. Finishing the last bit of food on my plate I realized that the table was silent and from a quick glance I saw mixed expressions of anger, confusion, sadness, and pride but the one that caught my attention was the face of one of the taller skeletons as it was completely blank. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here but the next thing i noticed was the thick leather collar around his neck i could tell there was a tag but i couldn't see it without moving my head, even with the temptation to know what it said i looked away before any unpleasant memories came to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rose from my seat and grabbed my plate along with some food dishes and as much as I would have loved to sit at the table in tense silence i had other things to do like move out of my closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LUNA ARE YOU GOING BACK UPSTAIRS?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set the dishes down before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Yes, unless you needed me for something else?- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO DONT WORRY ILL COME UP AND HELP YOU ONCE IM DONE DOWN HERE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Then i'll be waiting- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to give him gestures of comfort, something to show he wasn't doing the wrong thing but all I could do was give him a thumbs up as I left the dining room to go upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                    -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a few moments until he heard Luna reach the attic door before he turned back to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE NOW MET HER AND I HOPE THAT IVE ANSW-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“ACTUALLY YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MINE, DO YOU EXPECT US TO JUST ROLL OVER AND DO AS YOU SAY? CONGRADULATIONS YOU GOT A LITTLE BACKBONE NOW IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL ACCEPT OR LET THAT WENCH LIVE IN OUR HOUSE I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER PAID FOR THIS HOUSE, THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT TO ALL OF US ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING YOU HAD MANY OPPORTUNITIES BUT STILL CHOOSE TO LIE TO US ALL EVEN YOUR OWN BROTHER!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“as much as i hate to agree with edge he has a point you could have at least told someone. you never really know what a humans true intentions could be unless you soul bond with them, that was a major risk. you've got to see that at least right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He let out a deep sigh as he felt his frustration brewing at himself and them, if he told them what he had to do in order to heal her soul even more uproar would ensue but if he didn't he'd have to act as if though he was a naïve fool. So he knew he had to choose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES I ACKNOWLEDGE THE RISK THAT WAS PRESENT BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY SHE WAS IN NO CONDITION TO HAVE TRIED TO HURT ME OR ANYONE ELSE, ALSO I DID GET A SECOND OPINION ON THIS MATTER FROM SWEETS WHO WAS VERY HELPFUL....I AM SORRY FOR LYING TO YOU ALL BUT THERE REALLY WASN'T ANOTHER CHOICE UNTIL LUNA WAS BETTER. I HOPE YOU ALL CAN UNDERSTAND IN SOMEWAY WHY I DID WHAT I DID AND IT MAY SEEM ODD OR DOWNRIGHT WRONG WHAT I DID TO HELP A STRANGER BUT I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID. NOW I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He stood up grabbing his dishes and placing them alongside Luna’s plates, he felt a confidence sweep through his bones and it almost took him by surprise since it had been a long time since he felt like this. As much as he loved his alternates the time they had been here had changed him making him an almost former shell of himself, his unbridled confidence and joy slowly had been squashed down until he became the unofficial peace keeper of the house which only drained him further. For the first time since the machine had broken Papyrus felt like his old self from the underground, he felt like he was truly happy again not to say that he had not been happy since they were freed but it was tainted by the reality that is the surface world and the hatred some of the human population had. But Luna and everything around her felt otherworldly and magical. She just had this energy around her it was comforting to him, and he knew that they were to thank for this surge of confidence in himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He walked out of the dining room and made his way up to the attic finding Luna in the middle of hanging the Christmas lights he gave them above their bed. The sight made him smile as he felt his SOUL fill with joy at how comfortable they were getting, he genuinely thought he was going to have to coax her to move out of the closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW'S THE DECORATING GOING SO FAR? I SEE YOU LIKE THE LIGHTS THAT I GAVE YOU.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-im almost done actually i just have a few pictures i need to tape up- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TAPE? WHY NOT JUST PUT THEM IN A FRAME IM SURE WE HAVE A FEW JUST LYING AROUND.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He walked over to one of the other closets that lines the wall and started to look through some of the cardboard boxes that filled it. After a moment he pulled out two medium sized frames and helped her put the two photos inside them, once they had finished both of the frames were set on the nightstand next to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WOWIE THAT WAS VERY CONVENIENT THAT WE HAD THAT UP HERE ISN'T IT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-indeed it is i hope it isn't an issue that im using them- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO NO WORRY NOT YOU FEELING SAFE AND AT HOME IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME EMPTY FRAMES!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus saw her pause before they signed their response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-no this is better than home- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I KNOW I'M SORRY FOR-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held their hand up, stopping his sentence.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-papyrus don't apologize i know your intent was not harmful-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He still felt bad hoping he hadn't made them think of anything unpleasant but he didn't have time to dwell on that as he looked at his phone and saw that he had to leave for work soon. Just as he was about to leave out of the attic he remembered the key around his neck so he took it off and handed it to Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THESE ARE YOURS NOW LUNA I'M HEADING OFF TO WORK SO I'LL SEE YOU ONCE I GET HOME AND PLEASE DON'T LET THE OTHERS GET TO YOU I THINK YOUR BEST BET WOULD BE TO LOCK THE DOOR IF I'M BEING HONEST” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-i agree it would be best just while your gone- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He nodded and walked out of the attic with Luna locking the door behind him. He quickly rushed through his morning routine thankfully not seeing the rest of the house and left the house heading to his job. The pride and joy he felt from the success of the morning carried him through and filled his bones.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the month wait again you guys but i promise that the next chapters will be better (to me at least) also don't be shy to comment your thoughts and reactions because i love hearing from you guys! IMPORTANT!! ( btw Luna's Pronouns are She/They which is why they switch during this chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>